The goals of the Community Outreach and Education Core (COEC) are to: [unreadable] promote environmental health in rural Midwestern communities and other vulnerable populations, [unreadable] deliver appropriate, science and technology-based information and [unreadable] translate environmental health research results into knowledge for our community members. The COEC at the EHSRC promotes widespread dissemination of environmental health research of the Center. As the Center has matured to focus on environmental airway disease, so has this outreach. Four areas are of particular focus: asthma, radon, air emissions from animal agriculture, and renewable energy's role in reducing fossil fuel emissions. As described in Strategic Vision (Chapter 1 of this application), Midwestern communities and especially vulnerable populations and community organizations in a wide geographical area of the central United States deserve the most current, appropriate, science and technology-based information which we seek to provide. However, the COEC also serves as a local, state, national and international resource for rural environmental health. Rural Americans at increased risk from a number of agricultural and rural environmental hazards and exposures, have less access to health care providers, and generally have more adverse health outcomes than Americans living in urban areas. Farmers, farm family members, children, the elderly, and the poor are at particular risk for rural and environmental diseases and injuries. The COEC channels the diverse environmental health capabilities of the EHSRC toward meeting the educational needs of the broader community, promoting environmental health, and serving America's heartland as a technical resource to assist in making environmental health policy.